


牢狱

by 3Vollmonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Vollmonds/pseuds/3Vollmonds
Summary: 罗茜儿小姐认为格林德沃的人生倾塌于那场庭审上的胡言乱语，维也纳的酒馆老板认为他的错误始于那冲动的一枪以及对警员的顶撞，阿不福思则认为他不该在那个雨夜、以及之前的无数个日子里对阿不思苦苦纠缠——他们都错了。16岁时，他就以诗才震惊文坛，无数名校以及名流对他抛出了橄榄枝，但他不屑一顾；铺天盖地的信件中，他只捏起了那一封——那清雅的字迹来自霍格沃茨的青年教师，阿不思·邓布利多。或许早在那时，一切就已经注定。





	牢狱

**Author's Note:**

> 世界是一所牢狱，纽蒙迦德是最坏的一间牢房；  
> 而我即使身处果壳之中，仍自诩无限空间之王。

_1890 Oct. 30_

_邓布利多，_

_我想这是我最后一次给你写信。_

_看守告诉我，再过十日就是我刑满之期。当我走出那铁栏，走过空无一物的场院，当沉重而漆黑的大门缓缓为我打开，当苍白的日光重新照上我鬼魅般的双颊——我能见到你吗？我能指望再见到你吗——一个三年以来对我不闻不问的、将旧爱丢进壁炉之后当空扬其灰的旧情人？_

_我写出的那些信，那些如白蛾般愚蠢地扑向灯火却徒惹人厌烦的纸片，你看了吗？烧了吗？抑或对于这个因为你锒铛入狱的落拓浪子，你还记得他的姓名吗？_

_如果那场电光幻影毕竟曾在你心中留下丝毫余震，亲爱的陌生人，记得到时来见我。_

_我有话对你说。_

_盖勒特·格林德沃_

 

“我们的大诗人又在写信了？”

狱中的青年闻言卷起信笺，他甚至懒得抬头——这声音一听便知是纽蒙迦德的某个狱卒，就是叫卢卡还是叫彼得的那个——除了这个每天嬉皮笑脸的混混，其他人早就因他独特的“问候”而退避三舍。

“喔，别介意，你大可继续写你的，”那狱卒抓了把坚果放在嘴里，边嚼边说，“你也知道我看不懂。”

是的，他目不识丁，牢房中的诗人偶尔会为他代笔几封家书，换取一些微末的帮助——比如现在，他就需要对方替他将这封信扔进邮筒。然而即使是眼下，即使金发已经在牢狱中蒙尘，即使黯淡而凌乱的碎发挡住了那双明亮锐利如精雕细琢过的宝石般的眼睛，他依然不改高傲，只是将信纸折好递出窗子，示意对面的狱卒接过。

对方并不在意，大剌剌将信接过，又挤眉弄眼地凑过去，龇着一口令人生厌的、被烟熏得发黑的牙说：“我说兄弟，这白纸片我是一张不落的给你寄，可从来只见出去的，没见进来的呀——怎么，你那老相好另觅新欢了？”

阴影里的人直起身来，高高的窗子投下一抹光亮，斜斜地落在他脸上，那俊秀的面孔此时显得有些狰狞；“你真该管管这张破嘴。”他低声咒骂着。

狱卒高声笑着，似乎很满意于他见到的一切，他扬了扬手中的信，一摇一摆地朝外面走去：“彼此彼此，彼此彼此了！”

冬天又要到了，纽蒙迦德分外阴寒。

 

 

**盖勒特·格林德沃** 。

十年前去问这个名字，路人会耸耸肩漠不关心地走开；五年前去问这个名字，大家会眼冒精光地高谈阔论一番；现如今去问这个名字，所有人都会讳莫如深地表示惋惜。

但毫无疑问，格林德沃是少年天才。

一个天才的命运本不该如此。

一个天才的命运又何至于此？

 

 

如果你流浪在午夜的巴黎，沿着河畔的鹅卵石路走进狡兔酒吧，你或许会见到吧台一角坐着个穿着暗色连衣裙的女子，静静抽着她的卡地亚，面前是空了半杯的苦艾酒——那正是律政界鼎鼎大名的、在男性独尊的天下争得首席之地的文达·罗茜儿。

“那个格林德沃？”她会告诉你：“三年前奥地利的一场庭审会上，他自取灭亡。”

“我本可以保他安然无恙，只要他按我说的做——我，还有那个英国来的、姓什么麦格的法学教授，我们明明商量得详尽而妥当，他和他的邓布利多——”

她的声音和记忆里的重叠——

 

“——谁也不会有事，”罗茜儿一口断定，“在这位麦格小姐抛出最关键的一问时，你便一口咬定这是因 **公事** 引发的争执导致的 **误伤** 。”

米勒娃·麦格表示赞同：“这样是能将损失降到最低的方法了。”她看了看格林德沃阴沉的脸色，又试探着补充道：“阿不思是我多年的同事及好友，我不会让他涉险，相反，我还会在庭审时坚定地站在你的对立面；我会先抛出几个无关痛痒但言辞犀利的问题，你只要随意应付过去——”

“随意应付，”格林德沃嗤笑一声，“不知怎样的随意应付，才是万无一失的随意应付？不如二位也为此定出一个模板好了。”

罗茜儿见不得他这副样子，背过身去不再说话；倒是看上去严肃的麦格好脾气地说道：“你实在不愿费心编排，就说‘ **他对我表示宽容** ’好了，无非是些站在我方立场上博取法官同情的问题，到时候我会问——”

 

“格林德沃先生，”阿不思的辩护律师，一身干练西装的麦格立于席上朗声问道，“在你初来乍到，频频失礼时，邓布利多先生如何待你？”

“ **他对我表示宽容** 。”

“在你得罪权贵，无处容身时，邓布利多先生如何待你？”

“ **他对我表示宽容** 。”

“在你放浪形骸，被逐出校时，邓布利多先生如何待你？”

“ **他对我表示宽容** 。”

“当你不容于他的家人，流落街头时，格林德沃先生，他又如何待你？”

“他对我表示宽容，在雨夜里焦急地寻找我，从家门找到车站，”倨傲的金发青年扬起下巴，罔顾周围所有人的神色，如同藐视一切的反叛者拉麦，狂然说道，“而我吻了他，他带我回旅店，我扒下了他的衣服。”

律师席上的罗茜儿小姐拼命摇头，试图加以阻止，他非但置之不理，反而愈发疾速而响亮地说：“从头到尾，他没有强迫我，更不是什么㚻奸者，是我在上他；如果他有罪，就怪他非但没想过告发我，反而将潮红如泣露蔷薇般的躯体缠上我的树根——”

“格林德沃先生！”他那优雅的辩护律师脸上一贯的得体裂出蜿蜒罅隙，近乎咬牙切齿地打断他说道：“我们昨天不是这样讲的！”

“无关人员无权打断自由陈述，”法官敲了敲木槌，“请原告继续。”

“没什么好继续的，”盖勒特浑不在意地笑笑，忽又挑起了眉：“除非您想听听我们以何种细节怎样地覆天翻地做过——”

“盖勒特·格林德沃——”

这一声倒不是出自任一方的律师，她们早已扶着额无话可说；焦急地喊出这个名字的，却是被告席上的阿不思·邓布利多。法官又敲了敲木槌，这难以启齿的老套案件突然遭到脱缰一般的反转发展，场上似乎只有这槌子还在他的掌握之中：“被告，你对此有什么话说？”

“我们相爱——没错，当日我们起了一些争执，我要为那道弹痕负责——但两个相爱的人顺应自然赐予的本能做了些烟火事，这不是为任何人定罪的理由！”

 “阿不思·邓布利多，”张狂的青年人朝他吐了口唾沫，交叉着双臂做着与市井痞赖无二的下流手势，高扬着下巴说，“你是个懦夫。”

 

“然后他就被带走了，”罗茜儿小姐会饮尽那味道诡异的酒水，扔下几枚酒钱，拿起椅背上的墨绿色风衣施施然走出门去，“三年，他们判了他三年。”

 

 

若你徘徊于黄昏的维也纳，误打误撞地走进街角的小酒馆，年逾半百的老板会从厚厚的账本中微微抬起头，将视线越过低挂在鼻梁上的金边老花镜望向你。

“格林德沃，”他会用沙哑而沉缓的声音说，“那个金头发、古怪脾气的年轻人，带着一个红褐色头发、同样俊秀的青年——我记得他。

“我记得来我店里的每一个人。

“大概是两年前，噢，已经快过去三年了；那也是一个让人昏昏欲睡的傍晚，我趴在账本上打着盹儿，门口的风铃却突然响了，我撑开沉重的眼皮，正看到——”

 

一个身材修长的年轻人推门而入，得体的西装马甲不那么得体地挂在他身上，而外套被他随意捏在手里；他撑开门站了一会儿，似乎是在等人，落日将余晖毫不吝啬地洒在他的脸上，光芒以其将尽的火焰包裹着他的身躯，将他勾勒成教堂中金灿灿的神像。

神像突然开了口，说着一种当地人听不懂的语言，然后蓦地笑了，那笑带着矛盾的甜蜜与冷艳，像是凡人与他的爱侣比邻，又像是神祗嘲笑着俗世的短暂光阴。紧接着，他接过了一只箱子，在另一个男子的身后关上了门。

那是个同样俊逸但更为温和的青年，看上去比之前那位年长几岁，红发如同霞光下的枫叶。他们交谈了几句，最开始的那个年轻人——唔，有着让人过目难忘的金发的那一位——走上前去，同老板简短地询问了价钱，这次是用德语，然后订了房间。

一间。

他们就在这里住下了，每天早晨出去，傍晚回来，房钱按天付，没有人知道他们要在这个地方住多久，或许他们自己也不清楚。

大多时候，红发青年都亲和而优雅，不像他的伴侣那样高傲且冷漠；直到有一天，他步履匆匆地回到了酒馆——那时才下午三点，远不到他们平时回来的时间——他手里拿着一封信，而金发青年阴沉着脸跟在后面，随他回了房间。

“盖尔……”

“我知道你要说什么，别说了。”

“盖勒特，阿利安娜是我妹妹，她现在病了，我必须要回去；我不能这么自私……我们毕竟已经出来三年有余了。”

“你妹妹生病所以你要回英国，阿不思·邓布利多，我不知道你什么时候考的行医执照，”格林德沃不再背对着对方，转过身来大肆挖苦道，“是啊，有着大好前程的霍格沃茨青年教授已经和我作伴三年有余了，所以终于生厌了吗？”

邓布利多教他气得周身发颤：“格林德沃你混蛋——”

“我混蛋？”金发男子仰首饮尽高脚杯中的葡萄酒，薄唇被酒色染上殷红，他无所谓地扔掉空杯，任其跌落在地毯上，踩过茶几径直来到另一人面前：“你当初来 **11** **号站台** 接我的时候，有没有想过我是个混蛋？”

他扯开邓布利多的领带，将他摁倒在床上，膝盖顶上对方胯间：“还是同一个地方，你在雨中找到我；你委身于我的那晚，是否曾意识到我是个混蛋？”

“现在呢，”他粗暴地撕开眼前人那剪裁得体的衬衣，一如田间的农夫扯去杂草，“你终于发现我混蛋了，可想让我在这之上加个‘更’字？”

“做你想做的，”邓布利多尽力维持着声线的冷静，眼角的红却毫不容情地出卖着他的内心，“但这不会改变我的决定。”

格林德沃倾身吻住身下之人，将那随时可能吐出的、不那么悦耳的言语凶狠地堵了回去。他泄愤似的咬着对方丰润的唇，又游移而下，啃噬着那耸动的喉结，像是蛮荒中的凶兽，遵从最原始的本能，却带着一股要么爱要么死、远胜凡人的决绝。

邓布利多粗喘着，却偏不遂其愿，誓要不与他半分回应般地，不曾哼出半点声音。

格林德沃脱下邓布利多的裤子，粗鲁地做着扩张，随之比往常更快地失去了耐心，皮带也不曾解开，只是隔着好布料褪去自己的内裤，拉下裤链，那挺立的欲望便跃然而出。他分开邓布利多的两腿——草丛中的巨木早就抬了头，他只视若无睹——然后挺身一贯而入。听得对方压抑着痛苦的闷哼，他却似得到了莫大的满足，压住那两条紧实的大腿，作恶般地抽插起来。

邓布利多越不肯出声，他越是想要逼得他叫喊出来，因而顶得一下比一下重、一下比一下深，而红发的英国人只是张开颤抖的双手，徒劳地抓着床单，泛白的指尖狠狠碾过棉布的纹理，却无论如何也不肯攀附面前之人的脊背。

格林德沃用德语低声咒骂着，愈发狠重地操弄着；被快感和痛楚死死纠缠的邓布利多被他顶得快要晕过去，终于在意识边缘松开了唇齿，那淫糜的声音便随着床板的颠簸和身体的颤动倾泻而出。喜怒无常的金发青年却转而吻住他，用尽全力吸吮那副唇舌，将那破碎的呻吟与浪叫悉数堵截。

享乐最终战胜了酷刑，邓布利多颤抖着，在用喉咙挤出的、高亢的哼叫声中射了出来，而格林德沃霸道的纠缠快要吸走他所有的氧气，他终是抠紧了无辜的白床单，在纵情之中晕厥过去。

格林德沃浑不在意地继续着他的掠夺，乐得听到那无意识的口中间或吐出的细碎呻吟，又过了许久，才抽离那具躯体，将白浊洒上那微微鼓动的胸膛。

他将手指一一嵌入邓布利多的指缝然后收紧，靠着他躺下，把鼻尖深埋进那红褐色的发间，低声咕哝着：“只有这个时候你才不与我争些无意义的……只有这个时候，你才听我的话……”

 

当天夜里，格林德沃睡得安稳，邓布利多起身收拾行李，却在即将出门的时候听到本该熟睡在床的人冷声说：“这么急着不告而别吗，我的教授？”

阴郁的年轻人不知何时站在了门边，只松松垮垮穿了件褶皱不平的白衬衫，下面一丝不挂，他却浑然不觉似的，只狠狠盯着对方，像是被触怒的雄狮盯着自己的猎物。

“没有说过道别吗？我不记得了，况且你大概也不愿听。”邓布利多异常疲惫地说：“我以前从没有这样想过，不过现在——盖勒特，我们分开吧。”

“是吗，”格林德沃轻声说，“是吗……可这句话我不是第一次听了，它在我梦里回荡了无数次，像是行将就木者头顶的秃鹫，像是阴影里的死神高举着镰刀；幸福曾是我的灾难，而我想象不到还有什么能成为救赎。

“阿不思，我曾被你罚下地狱——”

邓布利多敏锐地捕捉到黑暗中那细微的响动，他本能地飞身朝格林德沃扑去，拼尽全力拉动他的手，扳机的扣动声像是会巫蛊之术的鬼魅，在空气中引爆火花与巨响，幸而那子弹因握着枪的手突如其来的拖动偏离了原定的路线，只是擦着年轻人的脖子，斜斜打入了墙壁。

 

“那一声枪响可把我吓得不轻，”小老头颤巍巍地说，“我上楼的时候，那个红头发的年轻男人正抱着他的同伴，试图擦去他脖子上止不住流淌而出的鲜血——我从没见他这么失魂落魄过；我的本意是息事宁人，可旁边的住客报了警，警察很快就来了，噢，可怜那受伤的年轻人还衣不蔽体地躺在他恋人的怀里，一个劲重复着几句我听不懂的话；警察的问话显然让他感到不快，这个不知死活的小子便换用德语粗鲁又直言不讳地坦陈了他们的关系。

“我试过提醒他不要这么做，他不是本地人，不知道这样的行为会给自己招致多大的麻烦——虽然我认为欧洲的其他国家也是如此——又或许他就是目空一切，不认为对任何人有任何隐藏的必要……总之，那个看起来风度翩翩、教养良好的年轻人被带走了，而我给留下的那位送了些酒精与药棉。

“他跪坐在地上，叫着‘阿尔’，像是在哭；我没有再待下去，转身下了楼；第二天早上，桌上放着张支票，是新一天的房钱附加对打坏墙壁的赔偿，署名一栏飞扬而尖刻地写着——盖勒特·格林德沃。”

 

 

若你流连在午后的伦敦，在那些上流社会的宅区街道上闲逛，你或许会撞上一个怒气冲冲的、红褐色头发的青年——那是阿不福思·邓布利多，经营着一家酒馆，但平日里和他的父母兄妹住在一处。

“格林德沃，”他每每提起这个名字都要咬牙切齿一番，“这个少年得意就张牙舞爪的轻狂小子把我们的家搅得一团糟；我的糊涂哥哥为他神魂颠倒，辞去霍格沃茨的工作陪他出游，甚至只给家人留了封简短的书信。”

 

早在1881年，阿不福思就知道有这么个少年诗人的存在，他实在看不出那些天上一嘴、地下一嘴的长词短句有什么好，可阿不思总是非常兴奋地提起他的书信与作品。那年轻人来到伦敦之后，阿不思把他接进学校，亲自为他安排并打理好住处，同他逛街，让自家的老裁缝为他做衣服，并且带他去参加他们那些文人的沙龙与集会。

格林德沃却桀骜不驯：他尖酸地挖苦着在场每个人的诗作，朝他认为毫无文采与新意的诗稿上大吐口水，一次又一次挑战着那些英伦绅士们传统的神经。

过于张狂的个性让他不容于上流社会，也遭到了学校的除名，阿不思·邓布利多不顾弟弟的反对，将他接回了家里。

 

“我不认为阿不思有任何提携他的必要，这个混蛋跋扈又无礼，仿佛世人都该他欠他；可如果这个世界终归欠他什么，”阿不福思恶狠狠地说，“就只欠他一场教训，一场教训！从一开始就是如此，一切都是他咎由自取，阿不思从一开始就不该收留他，更不该冒雨去寻他，鬼迷心窍地任他予取予求——”

 

那是1884年的一个晚上。

格林德沃与阿不福思一言不合，又一次嘲讽“那简单的头脑二十年来尚不知高雅为何物”时，被对方忍无可忍地拿着扫帚赶出了门。

“……总之这个家里从今以后没了那个令人生厌的小子，一切都会重回正轨的。”才下班的阿不思回到家，将伞撑在一边，正往门口的挂钩上挂毡帽时，便听到弟弟在对母亲说这样一句话。

“你把他赶去哪儿了？”他紧抿着唇，质问着自己的兄弟。

“他该上哪儿去就到哪儿去，反正不是厚着脸皮赖在别人家里。”

母亲坎德拉也说：“孩子，你做得够多了，那位年轻人的举止实在不合时宜。”

阿不思没再争辩，他只是重新抓起那把刚放下的伞，冲进了雨里。

暴雨倾盆，街上的人步履匆匆，他和无数人擦肩，却找不到想见的那个人。他转过一个又一个弯，寻觅着每一条和他的少年诗人走过的街道，忧心如焚地呼唤着对方的名字，一如被演到麻木的古老戏剧中兜兜转转的演员，并且俗套地一无所获。

最后，他福至心灵地想起两人最初相遇的 **11** **号站台** ——那是格林德沃来伦敦的第一天，邓布利多在车站迎接——他几乎是飞奔似地赶了过去，终于在静悄悄的站台上，看到了长凳上蜷缩着身体的格林德沃。

他撑着伞走到那人面前，缓缓蹲了下去，金色的发丝被冷雨打透，纠结成股，雨水顺着发梢蜿蜒而下。邓布利多伸手抚上那苍白的脸颊，低声说着：“对不起……”

格林德沃抬起了头，惨淡的夜光曲曲折折映进他灰蓝色的眼眸，唇色因寒冷而显出些青紫——他整个人看起来一半像魔鬼一半像天使——可他的神情却一如既往的不可一世。

“你找了我多久？”

“不如你等得久。”

格林德沃吻上那两片红蔷般的唇瓣，邓布利多像个情窦初开的少年人一样扔下了伞，双手将人从长凳上抱起来，虔诚地亲吻他的眼角：“盖勒特，我喜欢你。”

“我爱你。”格林德沃干脆地撂下这句简短剖白，便又和邓布利多吻在了一起。寂静的雨夜里，两人就这样久久地拥吻着，用舌尖倾诉爱意，很久很久之后，邓布利多才重拾理智一般，捡起被扔在一旁的雨伞，用呢大衣将爱人裹在怀中，就近找了一家旅店将就过夜。

旅店环境远比家里简陋，格林德沃坐在藤椅上，脱去透湿的衬衫，而邓布利多打来热水他擦拭身子，擦着擦着，湿漉漉的空气就变了味道。

他心猿意马地摩挲着格林德沃的腰腹，而后听得对方说：“我亲爱的，想让我们两个都暖起来，有个更快的方法。”

格林德沃赤裸着上身朝邓布利多勾了勾手指，眼看着后者脸上弥漫开情欲的烟霞，便邪邪地笑了起来，拿舌尖舔弄着对方的耳垂。邓布利多闭上了眼睛，试图压抑胸腔的起伏，但那过于灵活的舌却像是一把精巧银钩，挑碎了高贵绅士赖以自持的玉律，他终是按捺不住地呻吟出声。格林德沃将手伸进邓布利多垂坠西裤的侧兜，隔着布料抚弄着他潮湿的欲望，在吸吮他耳下垂珠的间隙用低沉的嗓音念着：“ _当我顺着无情河水自由流淌，我感到纤夫已不再控制我的航向……_[1]”

——那是他写过的、邓布利多最爱的一首诗。

邓布利多抚上格林德沃的脖颈，将唇瓣覆上那两片薄唇，如同柔弱的蝴蝶扇动翅膀决然撞上高山，那山峦却应声而碎。他用冰凉的指尖追随着对方锋锐的肩胛，跳华尔兹般绕出圈圈点点的弧线，又不满于下身隔靴搔痒的爱抚，将身体忘情递送。

他们亲吻着，手臂交缠，贪婪地想要率先遍尝彼此的身体，格林德沃倒不忘抓起桌上面包桶旁的一小瓶橄榄油，然后任凭邓布利多带着他磕磕绊绊地滚到了床上。两人利落地踢掉了碍事的裤子，动作如短兵相接的战士一般激烈，眼神却如柔情蜜意的爱侣一般缠绵。

格林德沃咬下瓶盖，用口随意地丢在一旁，以中间三指依次蘸满粘稠的油汁，没入邓布利多紧小的穴口。异物插入的不适感让他发出几声闷哼，却为这紧密的空间更添情欲，而格林德沃安抚地吻上他的眼睛。

“ _海呀，_ ”他念着，“ _泡满了星星……_ ”

他的手在邓布利多逼仄的甬道中开疆扩土，唇舌却在那白皙的胸膛上播下粒粒爱火，如同落锚的邮船，又如筑巢的候鸟。他念着：“ _我饱餐青光翠色……_ ”然后让湿热的亲吻攀上颈项，将那急速跳动的脉搏吞入口中。

“ _这一片青蓝和荒诞、以及白日之火，辉映下的缓慢节奏，转眼被染了色……_ ”

身下之人发出爱欲交缠的呜咽，唾液在唇齿间纠缠出银丝，像是要把一切欢愉网罗殆尽。温热的肠液冲淡了抽插中的手指上原有的几分黏腻，格林德沃便要三根手指一并抽出，那凸起的指节惹得邓布利多一阵抽痛，穴口却本能地收缩，适得其反地将罪魁祸首含得更紧。

格林德沃吃吃笑着，笑得邓布利多一阵面红耳赤，然后他望进那双泛起爱潮的眼睛说：“喜欢我吗？舍不得我？”语气九分断定，唯一的一分疑问是发自挑逗。

“唔……”邓布利多双颊发烫，却无法拒绝格林德沃，爱意盈喉，沸欲难吞，只得含糊地应和着。

“没关系，我会给你更好的。”格林德沃这样说着，将手指一根根抽离，挺身将紫红色的欲根送入扩张好的穴口。

被贯穿的剧痛让邓布利多高喊出声，可格林德沃才稍微动上一动，巨大的快感便要将他淹没，他高耸起腰身，湿热紧致的肠道将硕大的阳物整根吞入。格林德沃几乎将分身完全抽离，又整根撞入，一下又一下，坚定而沉缓，如同塔楼上的撞钟人，他念着：“ _狂浪、激流、龙卷风……_ ”

简陋的木板床发出不堪重负的吱呀声，放荡的浪叫从邓布利多的口中颠簸而出：“哈……啊！盖勒特……轻、轻点儿……”

他想捂住自己的嘴，却被格林德沃阻止。“别动，”他低哑着嗓子说，“叫给我听，我喜欢你的声音。”

“不……不行……别人……会听到……”

“谁要管他们，”格林德沃将邓布利多的手按在床上，语带危情地说，“我的教授，你好不专心。”他下身一挺，愈发狠厉地捣出绮丽的餍足。邓布利多恪守多年的礼节实在无法容忍自己像个浪荡的娼妓一般，无节制地用喉咙挥霍着靡丽的春情，于是他吻住了格林德沃，似要借他的口将爱火浇熄，却根本如同扬汤止沸，不受控制的闷哼愈发绵密地从干涩的嗓中挤出。

邓布利多的主动让他欢喜，但想到这狡猾的青年是借此逃避自己销魂的叫声，他便又一阵恼火。格林德沃将身体撑高些许，一改之前的节奏，疾速而激烈地抽插起来。邓布利多被压着手臂，无法再抬起身子吻住他，只得脱力地躺倒在床上；他高仰着头，露出脆弱的颈子，半张着嘴，像是梧桐枝上美丽的雏凤在极力饮啜着天边的虹霓。

_我是失踪的船，缠在大海的青丝里，_

_还是被风卷上飞鸟达不到的太虚？_

他这样想着，再无力去遵从什么礼义廉耻，便如巨浪中的舟子一样，随着那奔流的海浪放纵起自我。格林德沃教他喊得愈发情动，也就愈加卖力地捣送起来，直至两人扣紧了十指，一同攀上欲望的巅峰。

格林德沃吻着邓布利多的侧脸，低声借诗句说着情话：“ _愿我龙骨断裂，愿我葬身大海。_ ”两人相拥而眠。

第二天，邓布利多就向学校递交了辞呈，并留书一封托人带给家里，带着办公室里备用的皮箱就开始了和格林德沃的旅行。

对于他们二人来说，这是最好的时光：每一天，他们厮磨在一处，伴着不竭的灵感，永恒的爱意，和一场场穷凶极欲的情事。

　　

“他们甚至合著了一本舞台剧——在共处的那几年里，”阿不福思显然对此不屑一顾，“说什么剧本主体已经基本完成，只剩一些细节还待完善，之后便可付印——那小子进去三年了，我那个哥哥根本一笔未动，自他回来，便什么也做不下去——我看那东西这辈子也没法出版。”

 

 

是这样吗？那颗耀目的星辰，就是因为这样的原因赶赴了自身的陨灭吗？

也许那名狱卒会给你答案——

 

“格林德沃？那位曾经关在这里的诗人？”狱卒猥琐地转了转眼珠：“我当然记得他，长得那么好看的男人可不多见，虽然他说的话我大多听不明白——喂，什么卢克，谁是彼得，我叫汤姆！

“他差不多一年前就出狱了，我们说过不少话，但我大多听不懂，因而也就记不得；那些话主要是我在厚着脸皮起头，不过最后那天晚上倒是他主动开了尊口，于是我记得很清楚，他说——”

 

“我讨厌奥地利。”

“显然如此，”狱卒喝着他廉价的酒，醉醺醺地说，“要是我被关在哪儿，我也会讨厌那个地方。”

“你认为我是因为被关在纽蒙迦德、因我的牢狱之灾而讨厌这里么？不，整个世界就是一座盛大的牢狱，纽蒙迦德不过是其中最差的一间；而我，即使身处果壳之中，仍自以为无限空间之王。你不懂，我讨厌奥地利……”

“我不用懂，你也不用讨厌奥地利，”狱卒没兴趣与他探讨更深入的话题，他的人生向来只与舞女和劣酒作伴，“明天你就要离开了，去你想去的地方。”

 

1890年11月10日，格林德沃踏出了纽蒙迦德的大门。巷子里冷冷清清，但一条街以外就是车水马龙，巷里巷外，街头街尾，他都没有见到脑海中的那个人。

他盘桓了数日，最终像认了命般离开了，空气里只留下他一声轻笑。

 

汤姆会往碗里兑着劣质的酒水，龇着歪歪斜斜的牙齿似笑非笑地问：“这几年，很少有人问起他了，喂，你是他什么人？”

不等你作答，门外却匆匆跑来一个报童模样的小孩子，上气不接下气、手脚并用地比划着什么，扯出一大串男男女女的人名，事情却硬是说不清楚。

汤姆却听懂了。

“死了？”他说：“哦，死了。”

“你打听的人，”他对你说着话，却不看你，“已经死了，戏子那边已经传开了，说是昨天被发现倒在了某个仓库里，再没能站起来；说起来他好像就是这一天出去的吧。”

你迟疑着要不要离开，却发现那狱卒眼中似有泪光：“可怜啊，瘦得脱了相，也没留下任何东西——非要说遗言的话，他活着的时候，倒是有人说常听见这个怪人咕哝着一句话：

“‘ **告诉我，什么时候能把我送到码头。** ’”

 

 

可你毕竟没有去码头，而是在某个清晨来到伦敦的火车站，在11号站台见到一个病痛缠身、失魂落魄的男子；他身上满是与其年龄不相符的沧桑与悲痛，你拍了拍他的肩膀，才发现他的头发也曾是夺目的红。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”他满怀悲意地问你，“你有没有见过他？”

于是你将听闻的一切告诉了他。

那人初时只是悲哀地笑着，间或摇摇头，却在听到格林德沃的死讯时，痛苦地将脸孔埋进了手掌——左手的正中，赫然有一道骇人的伤疤。

“孩子，”他会哽咽着对你说，“你会知道这道伤疤的来历，不过在此之前，我要纠正一些事情——”

罗茜儿小姐认为格林德沃的人生倾塌于那场庭审上的胡言乱语，维也纳的酒馆老板认为他的错误始于那冲动的一枪以及对警员的顶撞，阿不福思则认为他不该在那个雨夜、以及之前的无数个日子里对阿不思苦苦纠缠——他们都错了。

“他们都错了，”陌生的男子说，“大错特错。”

 

盖勒特·格林德沃是位天才诗人，尽管早早从德姆斯特朗辍学，但仅16岁就以一首《死圣》震惊了欧洲文坛。无数名校以及名流对他抛出了橄榄枝，但他不屑一顾；铺天盖地的信件中，他只捏起了那一封——那清雅的字迹来自霍格沃茨的青年教师，阿不思·邓布利多。

他们书信往来了数月，直到1881年的深秋，17岁的格林德沃乘着向南的列车来到繁荣的帝国之都。那一天，金发少年从列车上一跃而下，近乎粗鲁地拥抱了他那亦师亦友的东道主，十年欷歔就此拉开序幕。

 

“我从不后悔遇到他，可又无时无刻不在后悔将他邀来英国，”35岁的阿不思·邓布利多啜泣着，叹息着，又像在缅怀着什么，“其实从那天开始——他将半个身子探出车窗朝我挥手，大喊我的名字，然后跳下站台拥抱我的那一刻——我的心就不只为自己而跳了……

“我又怎么会不回他的信，但凡叫我看到这些信，”那鼓出来的大衣口袋里，满满都是那些未被回应的信件，“我怎么会不回他的信呢？我是如此、如此地——”

他将双臂伏上膝盖，双肩剧烈地颤抖。

 

　　“如今的文坛满是沉闷，幸而有你不像他们——你不像任何人。”

　　“你爱我吗？”

　　“爱，非常爱……爱到在青春的尽头孤注一掷地发着疯。”

　　“而我在年少时便已发了疯，但为你，我愿苟且于此装个世俗人；那么你呢，你说爱我，是爱皮囊还是爱魂灵？”

　　“若我坦言更爱你的肉体呢，我们的感情会不会因此损减半分？”

　　格林德沃摇摇头，支着下巴一言不发地看着对方湛蓝的眼睛，他用舌尖舔了舔手指，蓦然笑了，像个天真而恶趣的孩童。

　　“手伸出来，”他这样要求着，“放在桌子上。”

　　邓布利多照做了，任凭冰凉的指尖抚过他的每一道掌纹。

　　格林德沃却突然拿起尖刀，狠狠扎向那毫无防备的掌心。

　　邓布利多没有闪躲，他甚至没有尖叫——天知道这痛楚该有多让人歇斯底里——但他只是微微痉挛着指尖，用另一只没被鲜血污没的手摩挲着爱人的脸颊。

　　泪水从眼眶中跌落，像恪守着可笑自尊的爱意终于堕下红尘，他却无声地笑开来，如同纠缠的藤蔓突然结出蛊惑人心的蜜果：“我爱你的身体，因为人生苦短；而灵魂不灭，在我们死后，再爱万年也不嫌多。”

 

“来，孩子，”邓布利多将口袋里的信交给你，“拿去吧，我已经没有留下他们的必要了。”他独自走向远方，口中兀自喃喃念着：

“ **告诉我，什么时候能将我送到码头……** ”

       

_1890_

_阿不思，三年了，我想了很多——我不屑于和任何人做权衡，但我仍想爱你；如果这意味着向世俗妥协，我愿意试着这样去做。_

_即使我令你万分失望，也请不要放弃我。_

_1889_

_我听到狱卒在谈论舞女们的韵事，听他们说起那部《莎乐美》 **[2]**_ _，那迷恋又迷惑的少女亲吻着逝者的头颅，完成爱恋也毁灭爱恋，告慰自身也处决自身——多可笑啊，你对我置之不理，连我们的心血也弃如敝屐，那本《爱乐诗》终于没有让你拿去付印。_

_你是否想过，天底下还有另一个魂灵能完成同等共振；你又是否想过，因你的怯懦与私情，再多曾经自认惊叹的桥段也终究沦为老生常谈……_

_1888_

_这是我们分别的第几个月了，邓布利多？怎么还没收到你的信呢——是我填错了地址，还是找错了人？_

_……_

_1881_

_我决定了，我要去伦敦见你。我不知道此举的结果是什么，但你值得我奔赴。_

 

 

**一年又一年过去，11** **号站台与1881** **那年并无二别。**

 

 

 

[1] 出自兰波《醉舟》，下同。

[2] 《Salomé》，王尔德1893年所著剧本，此处拿来充个数——我这个文盲实在想不到有什么1888-1890年的出名戏剧作品了qvq

**Author's Note:**

> 现在已没有我的牢狱。  
> 我伸展出去，触到星辰，穿越时间  
> ——到达每一个你的爱为我照亮了世界的地方。


End file.
